


Don't Forget It

by MikaSauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaSauce/pseuds/MikaSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know If I'll continue this or not, I guess it depends on the response and how much I end up feeling the urge to update it. If you definitely would like to see more of it, tell me and I'll try my hardest to keep you guys happy. Also, if anyone is interested in editing, let me know and you'll be my new best friend lol.</p>
<p>Love you all ~</p></blockquote>





	Don't Forget It

All eyes were on me as I made my way to the front of the crowd positioned a block away from the center where Zayn would be performing. Zayn, who left us behind to start a complete new chapter in his life. A chapter that didn't seem to have us in it. This was our last ditch effort to win him back.  
Glancing at the faces that looked to me, I realized even though they were all twitching nervously and full of anticipation, their eyes were steeled with determination. I was proud of all the people. Zayn probably wouldn't appreciate what we were about to do and I knew his independent fans wouldn't either. We were throwing ourselves into a den of lions and I have a feeling, a few of us didn't expect to come out.  
After a few moments of quiet panicking, we picked ourselves up and headed to the gates to get our wrist bands. We all bought out the front seats to make sure that we were heard but now that we were here, most of us looked green at the thought of the confrontation that was sure to come. I looked at the stage and felt a tingling run down my spine and to the ends of my finger tips. Suddenly I couldn't sit still. My legs bounced, I attempted and failed to crack my fingers over and over, and rotated my wrists just to get some movement to ease up on my nerves. Nothing was working. I started sweating when the lights completely blacked out and a loud bell sounded. Suddenly I didn't need to move at all. I couldn't. While everyone started screaming and gasping, I was glued to my seat. I couldn't breathe.  
The man that was Zayn slowly started to rise from the stage as the music played and I felt hands clutch the back of my seat desperate to get closer to the god that was Zayn Javaad Malik. As planned, throughout the concert whenever he asked for fan participation my crew loudly sang the chorus to Don't Forget Where You Belong, a song sang by the boy band he dumped to be on his own. Each time they sang they got louder and louder and they gained more people around us to join them. I however was still plastered to my seat, eyes wide and most likely doe-like, still taking in everything around me. I got occasional nudges to cue me to sing along but after a couple songs, they got the clue that I was in a total state of shock. It wasn't until I felt a forceful shove that I snapped out it.

"You're behind all of this?" sneered an booming agitated voice above me.

I looked up to see the most beautiful face twisted in such mockery I took a step back. Feeling very small I looked around me trying to figure out what was happening. Everyone's eyes were on me. Zayn's, my crew, and everyone else in the building. My face was even on the big screen.

"W-what?"

"You're the one who started this childish tirade of singing Don't Forget Where You Belong in the middle of all my songs? Do you realize how rude that is? And then to make things worse, it's not just the original 50 or so it was before, it's the entire stadium!"

Oh wow I didn't realize it escalated that much. I couldn't help but look at my girls impressed by their work-

"Don't look so smug. You know what? Since you're so hell bent on singing, come here."

A fist ensnared my wrist and dragged my up the steps on the side of the stage behind the gates that was intended to keep Zayn safe from excited fans. Funny, all I wanted to do was be on the other side with everyone else.  
Once on the other side, I found myself trembling and putting all my energy into not crying. There were so many lights and many more faces than I could have imagined. Suddenly I was very hot and started stretching the ends of my 1D shirt to try to fan myself an artificial breeze. It wasn't working. For once, the stadium was absolutely silent and I could hear my own panicked breathing pick up pace. Not realizing I stopped moving, I stared. And stared. And stared.  
A hand found it's way on my ear, and was aggressively putting what resembled an Bluetooth there. A mic was shoved into my hands and I looked up. Mocking brown eyes met mine in challenge and with a flared wave of his hand Zayn demanded, "Sing."  
The intro to DFWYB was brought in by the band and Zayn sat, crossed legged, expectantly. Instead of overwhelming nervousness, I felt a certain calm take over me. I looked at my family, my 1daf crew, and smirked. To my pleasure, they smirked back knowing what was coming.  
"Don't miss you're entrance."

"Don't worry baby, I got it."

A chorus of "ohhhh" came from my crew and I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. I stuck my tongue out at them before starting..

"Been a lot of places, I've been all around the world. Seen a lot of faces, never knowing where I was. On the horizon! Oh, well I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising back home..."

Shocked didn't even begin to describe the look on Zayn's face. Trying not to snort, my grin only got bigger as the stadium erupted into cheers at the knowledge that I was actually nailing this instead of being this biggest flop in the world. With the encouragement, I got a lot more comfortable and started to play with the situation and really used the stage. I sprinted down the catwalk and posed with the mic outstretched to the crowd excited for the first chorus

"DON'T FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG! OHHHHHH! DON'T FORGET WHERE YOU BELONG OHHHH!"

I brought the mic back to me, "If you ever feel alone..."

"DON'T! YOU WERE NEVER ON YOUR OWN!"

"And the proof is in..."

"THIS SONG!! WHOOOOOO"

"I've been away for ages.."

This was by far the coolest moment in my entire life. Better than when I got my acceptance letter into Princeton University. Better than when I found out I was going to be an aunt. Sorry Mason.

It was better than free pizza.

Better than Nutella.

Okay so maybe I'm going a but far but this, all of it, was so awe-inspiring. I felt like laughing and crying and urgggg it was so much fun. Bouncing around on stage and then crowd participation. I could do this forever. Screw psychology, music industry here I come.  
Before I knew it the end was near and the sentiment of the song rushed at me all at once. Zayn. He was the purpose of this whole thing. He left us without a second glance back. No goodbye. No, "I'll be back." No anything. Looking at him, with his defiant glare and angry little huffs, I couldn't help but see my baby boy. I practically watched him grow up into the angry fur ball he's trying to be now. My mind, traitor that it is, sent me flashes of everything that happened with him and the boys in the last 5 years of supporting them. I couldn't help the sad, desperate tears that fell. I also couldn't help giggling at the look of torture on Zayn's face. Softie.  
I slowly walked up to him. Weighed by the sadness that haunted me, it only made my steps slower.

"You were never on your own and the -"

Sob.

I freaking sobbed.

"You were never on-"

"You were never!"

"You were never on your own."

Zayn's own eyes were misted over. My emotional state must be infectious.

"And the proof is in, this song."

Sharply turning I looked on the right side of the stadium. Pointing at me I sang "Don't forget it!"

Thankfully they got the hint and when I pointed at them the copied.

"Nice guys! Keep it up!"

"DON'T FORGET IT"

"Yesss!"

"DON'T FORGET IT"

"Keep it going!"

I dashed to the other side of the stadium facing the left.

"Oh!"

"OHHH!"

"DON'T FORGET IT"

"OHHH!"

"DON'T FORGET IT"

Nodding my head, I skipped to the middle.

"OHHH! DON'T FORGET IT"

"Alright now, when a certain someone comes in, I want the oh's to stop and for my wonderful fam on the left to join my stunning fam on the right. You peeps in the middle. Do you hear those drums? Get your percussion selves up and out of your seat, yes I'm talking to the only two people still sitting down at this point. I want you to mimic them"

I started stepping and clapping to show them what I wanted and after a few more demonstrations, they had it down.

"Oh's Stop."

"DONT FORGET IT"

"May the band please be quiet for effect? Only drums please."

"DON'T FORGET IT"

"DONT FORGET IT"

"This song..."

"DONT FORGET IT"

"This song.."

Nope. This was the coolest thing ever.

"Now Zayn, as your wonderful fans are singing to you..."

"DONT FORGET IT"

"I want you to think back on the last few years of your life. We were there every step of the way, of course we allowed you bathroom breaks haha...  
It's just... We were there. You might not have wanted us there too many times to count, but we stuck by you. We had.. We have your back. Always. I'm sorry you weren't comfortable enough to stand up and tell us about your departure on your own, but we would have understood. Upset? Hell yeah. But... We would have supported you because your Zayn. You've defended us and loved us and most of us haven't even met you but it doesn't mean that we don't feel like we don't have a bond. The bond is there. It's what links us all together. It's what allows me to call all these beautiful, beautiful people my brothers and sisters. It's what makes me glow with pride whenever your mentioned. It's what keeps me awake, filled with worry, because of a rumor that you were sick and rushed to the hospital. It's what made me get on my knees and vigorously pray, when what little faith in me was so little, it was questionable. It's what made come here tonight to tell you that even though you may feel as if you can just leave without a second thought, I will follow you until the ends of the earth. You gave me hope in a time where the only other things on my mind was how to end my lonely, miserable life. For that, I am eternally grateful."

"DONT FORGET IT"

" 'This song' isn't just a song to me. It's a promise. A promise that we'll all still be there for you no matter what. We may not like some of your decisions (and of course we'll voice out thoughts on the matter) we won't just throw you to the wolves. You're stuck with us. 'This song' is for you."

"DONT FORGET IT"

"This song..."

"No, I'll never forget it"

"..."

Sorry. I needed a cry break

"DONT FORGET IT"

"No I'll never forget it"

"This song..."

I pushed my legs into a jog until i covered the distance between myself and the idiot who thought he could get rid of me.

He thought.

I reached out my hands and signaled for him to take it.

That boy loved his lotion, holy crap.

"Trembling hands touch skin. It makes this harder..."

"And the proof is in...."

"This song."

The fact that we ended together finally made my composure crack and I gently handed him back the Bluetooth thingy and placed the mic on the floor of the stage before half running half walking my way back to my seat. Once I was off I heard the oh's take up again.

As I backed out of the stadium I turned on my phone and recorded my view from the doors. Flashlights and glow sticks lit the place up from the floor to the nosebleed section. Zayn was totally lost in the moment and took up singing with the crowd again.

"OHHHH DONT FORGET IT"

"You know I'll never forget it"

Hiccuped laughter escaped me when I heard a few voices call out,

"THIS SONG"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know If I'll continue this or not, I guess it depends on the response and how much I end up feeling the urge to update it. If you definitely would like to see more of it, tell me and I'll try my hardest to keep you guys happy. Also, if anyone is interested in editing, let me know and you'll be my new best friend lol.
> 
> Love you all ~


End file.
